


Twenty Fases for a Miracle

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Romance, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: AU. Severus Snape, Doctor of Chemical Sciences. Harry Potter, a college student with a tragic past who dreams of becoming a chemist-pharmacologist.Together they will find a happiness that didn't thought possible, and along the way they will meet a little angel who will teach them that father is not always the one who begets.But the one who cares, who loves.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Twenty Fases for a Miracle

  
I

Harry took the bus that would take him to campus, barely containing a tremendous yawn. The night before was a complete hell. With his unruly hair even more messy than usual his appearance was less than good. Some papers dangled carelessly from his left hand while the other held the half open backpack over his shoulder.

Plopping down on a seat, Harry noticed his stomach growling, loudly. Surprisingly he didn't had breakfast this morning... He barely got out of the bed in time. He had slept for four hours, maybe less, but he had finished it. His eyes were still half glued with sleep... but it was worth.

The envelope had been delivered to the postbox.

Of course he would have preferred to send it all by email, it would have been easier.

But the ICIS Chemical Business Magazine still gave preference to written mail.

So he did it that way. 

And if he had to admit it, deep down, the green-eyed man had also believed he looked much more serious writing it all on the paper, almost furiously, a lot of what looked like strange ticks fighting with each other.

Then transfer it to a thicker nicer paper, in legible print.

On his way from the foster home where he was volunteering Harry bought his favorite magazine like every month, and tried to read it on the bus, but fell asleep. He tried reading it again over the cereal he was having for dinner. Unfortunately, he picked the worst article to start with. The writing was so nefarious he lost his appetite.

It still made him sour to remember the insidious comments of the writer of that article. A certain Rita Skeeter. He had no idea how could such thing have been published in a serious magazine, when normally the articles in there where curated not only by professionals but experts on the subject.

This article, looked like it was made to be controversial just for the sake of being it. With no real foundation. It intended to criticize— in a rather ridiculous way for it was obvious that she had read only the title and perhaps some of the first pages— the most recent book by one of his professors, specifically the one that Harry most admired, the Doctor in Chemical Sciences Severus Snape.

His piece was titled: Laboratory Positions in Chemical Warfare.

In her article, Mrs. Skeeter made it clear that the Doctor was conspiring with the government to offer the population "reasons" why a chemical warfare was valid.

When it was clear — if you bothered to read the book of course — that the Doctor emphasized the reasons why chemical and bacteriological warfare shouldn't be a concept anymore. Taking perhaps more of an humanist and environmental stance than in previous works. In there he exposed how certain substances could be so toxic they can end up contaminating the entire world population, with serious consequences in the health, wealth, fertility, and life expectancy of generations regardless of whether they were leaders, monarchs, soldiers, or civilians.

Supporting this not only with his word but with his own laboratory results compiled over a decade of work. Defending the use of chemical sciences only for the benefit and the development of the individual and the species.

It was a touch of fresh air. A very strong opinionated book. And he had liked it a lot. So without going any further it had been in his backpack since it was published.

Yet Mrs. Skeeter's article not only got it all wrong, but maliciously turned every word the doctor wrote into it's exact opposite.

Creating a dangerous controversy that could end up damaging the career of a professional with years in the field, where there shouldn't be one... Annoyed, and a little enraged Harry wrote a direct, concise response to the article.

In hopes someone at the editorial had an ounce of brain left and corrected the malicious article. 

Or said something about it.

It was just past the break of dawn and Harry was already exhausted. He put on his headphones... and prepared for another day of stress and pressure... that was life for the average college student nowadays...

II

With an ironic smile of contempt on his face, Dr. Severus Snape tossed his subscriber edition of the ICIS Chemical Business Magazine directly in to the trash. If there was one thing he would like to change in his latest work, was the title.

From the content he would not change one iota. No matter how many idiots would like to attack it. Without even knowing about it... Massaging his temples he sighed. What bothered him the most was not the criticism. He was far used to it. What was almost an insult was that Ms. Skeeter didn't even bothered to read his book before issuing a review. A dangerous, and surprisingly malicious review. 

In any case, he was not interested in following the gossip that people made of him or his books. He wanted people to read them. And understand them. He had liked particularly how this one turned out. And here he was, with a call of his editor, nervous telling him there was a little storm out there, but to not worry, and that he would keep him posted. 

Still irritated with the incredibly stupidity of it all he got up. Where had that woman gotten the "laboratory bat" insult? The atmosphere of his research laboratory was certainly calm and dark, but that was the environment his experiments expressly required, it was true that he preferred black and his hair was a bit long, he was also pale... But ultimately he did not found any similarity between his person with a night flying rodent.

He poured himself a coffee — bitter, without sugar or cream — from the pot on his desk. Raising the blind he realized it was a nice, sunny day. Taking a sip he grimaced. When was this this made? Yesterday? The day before yesterday? It was so horrible he poured it on the sink.

What a great way to start the day. His stomach grumbled.

It was lunch time.

Looking critically at the test tubes resting on the rack he realized the the small beaker had begun to release steam. Hurriedly he put out the alcohol lamp.

Now he didn't had an excuse anymore. For the next hour and half the laboratory was not going to need him.

Determined, decided he as well could have some of the industrial food that made the faculty cafeteria in the mean time.

His stomach approved the decision with another loud growl.

III

Harry almost regret choosing the cafeteria for lunch. The Faculty of Law was also on recess and they had invaded the place. He had been waiting for his order for at least twenty minutes and was going to give up, ask for something packaged that was edible, and run away from the verbiage of court appearance, cases, subpoenas, laws, articles, objections, and so on.

But just then, as if his thoughts were heard, a lady called him to pick up his order. Walking back to his table he opened Laboratory Positions... and began to eat, the book was almost in front of his nose so he didn't realized his professor, the Doctor who authored that very book had made an appearance almost the moment he sat down.

Severus raised a brow a how packed and noisy the cafeteria was. Still hunger won and he ended up ordering a full breakfast not knowing for sure when will he have some free time again, moving among the sea of future lawyers in search for a free table thinking there was absolutely none left... when he noticed a mass of messy black hair in a corner, barely poking out from... his book. 

He recognized his student immediately Harry was one of the most talented students from the advanced courses... sitting alone at the only free table, almost as if waiting for him. Severus couldn't believe how extraordinary this coincidence was. A rather cynical smile danced on his lips as he chastised himself for such _inadequate_ thoughts

Harry was a very special student, a brilliant mind with so much talent who was working hard to pursue his dream to do a career as a Chemical Pharmacy-biologist, and so far doing it with amazing grades.

Research absorbed most of his time, but he sincerely believed that his love of teaching was not wasted or in vain when he saw this kind of commitment to chemistry and its function.

Harry also had a kind of "special" attention from his part. He felt like a perverted old man whenever he thought about it, but he couldn't help it. Harry was a very attractive young man, and if he was honest with himself, he liked him a little bit more than he strictly should.

Severus didn't wanted to show any of his personal feelings, or favor him in any kind of way because his professional ethics demanded so. But for some reason he was inevitably drawn to him. Seeing him read the book that had caused him so many headaches lately filled him with a strange kind of pride.

Still he liked to think of it as a harmless secret. Not a soul will know about it ever anyway.

Perhaps ... he had been alone for too long.

Always busy, engrossed in research, and work... It left him little time to barely live. 

So immersed was he in the dissertations that he didn't realized he had probably had been staring for a long while and that Harry was no longer reading while eating but looking at him, with surprise and slight concern. 

"Do you mind?" the Doctor asked trying to no sound awkward while looking at the chair currently occupied by Harry's backpack.

The black haired young man finally reacted.

"Of course not, Doctor Snape" said Harry, hastily removing it. The doctor did not take the chair to another table as Harry thought - and feared- instead he pulled it and sat right next to him.

Then there was silence.

... Of course the doctor must have seen that he was reading his book, and for some strange reason that made him feel ashamed. He slapped himself mentally. There was no way Dr Snape could tell how much he was interested in him, just from the fact he had been reading his book kind of... of obsessively right? right?

He was safe.

Unless of course the Dr could read minds.

And Harry sincerely hoped he couldn't, because right now he was thinking how good that long hair looked while tied in a loose ponytail. 

In a moment of supreme idiocy, Harry felt envious of that simple ribbon.

"Do you find it interesting?" Severus asked.

A second of panic. Then Harry realized the Dr was referring to the book.

"Of course" He said without hesitation, he really believed that it was a great book, he kind of dreamed of doing something remotely similar, but... it was years of solid research to being able to endorse these type of controversial concepts, with firm results.

"Too bad not everyone has the same opinion" said Dr. Snape surprising himself with the bitter honesty.

Harry offered his sincere sympathy which surprised the Doctor even more. And with that they immersed themselves in an intense and passionate talk about the content and criticism Laboratory Positions in Chemical Warfare had drawn. They keep talking for hours on end and neither Harry nor Severus realized that time was passing and that the break was long over, none of them noticed the tables around them slowly getting empty either.

They didn't even noticed the atmosphere getting quiet. It was until the Administration faculty came in full demanding something to eat that Harry finally looked at his watch. He could not believe it. Half the day had passed. Had they been really talking for so long?

Looking at Harry's expression the doctor apologized for holding him back, mentally berating himself for being so careless, worrying about his own abandoned experiments. Smiling, Harry assured him that it had been worth missing a few classes for the pleasure of his company... and the privilege of hearing his invaluable academic opinions — the young man hurried to add.

Severus thought that a few ruined experiments, and even the possibility that Harry realized his weird _deference_ , were nothing compared to that smile.

IV

The following month, the ICIS Chemical Business Magazine, in what seemed an act of sanity despite his previous article, sent Harry a check for fifty pounds and published his essay. Even after seeing the check in his mail Harry could hardly believe it.

It was amazing to see his words on printed paper. It was amazing to see his first essay published by a magazine he had admired for years... it was amazing to think his defense of the book was going to be read by people on the same field that him. People with probably much more experience than him...

An exact week after that the Dr stopped Harry after class to talk with him, and he asked him out of the blue to become his assistant.

Severus had been thinking about it for a long time and had consulted with the Dean about that possibility. Harry's notes were brilliant. And the young man didn't hide —at all— his admiration for him. Or rather —he could say— his work.

The Dean authorized Severus the request with great relief, expressing how glad he was of hearing it, as he had believed Severus to be very jealous and secretive of his work and investigations, to ever have a student to help.

Severus still considered half of his students to be mediocre hollow heads only wasting the hard earned money of their parents while partying hard, but thanks to his growing fame, work lately seemed to surpassed him, and he was kind of ready to admit that.

The Dean smiled at his words and didn't went into the obvious details of how Severus had been practically living in the campus the past few months. Just told him having an assistant would be useful and helpful to him and the faculty too, he even went as far as to gave Severus some advice encouraging him to train Harry not only as an assistant but as an apprentice instead.

Pointing out that way Harry could soon help him with the research jobs that were more and more demanding.

Severus, who had been drinking stale coffee for two days again as his only meal, had to admit the Dean was right.

He really needed an apprentice. And had needed one for a time now.

But the main reason behind it all was he had read Harry's essay. 

It was his editor the one who pointed it out to him. Calling him to tell him about the essay published this month in apology.

"It isn't that fella one of your students?" He asked Severus and then went on how much of his research was still being reviewed and when was expected to be published.

Severus wasn't listening. His mind focused on Harry. On the magazine.

As soon as the conversation was over his only thought was of reading the essay. He spend that day reading it.

Then he decided it.

Still he didn't mention any of that to either the dean or Harry.

How to tell a dean that you want to take the student you like as an assistant? You shouldn't. You shouldn't like a student to begin with. Period.

And also, how to tell a student that you have been moved by the brilliant defense he has made of your work?

... You don't.

Severus simply decided to ignore his personal motivations and put the brilliant notes as his reason. The young man had enough talent to win the place on his own.

His personal feelings had little to do with it.

And yet where the ones who allowed him to see Harry deserved the job.

V

One day Severus left the campus within only a few minutes left until midnight. Content with the work done. He knew that lately he was overreaching. But Harry's vitality and enthusiasm, his focus on projects, plus of course having the "pleasure of his company"... instilled in him a passion that he hardly recognized as his own.

He had ended the day slightly disheveled — the result of running his hands through his hair too often — his lab coat was also not the best, wrinkled and stained but he didn't even bothered to take it off as he left. He had to wash it anyway. He was walking down the street, between exhausted and satisfied, thinking he wanted to show Harry the results he let out a big, undignified yawn, still two blocks and a half to go, he was dying for a shower and anything to eat, then when he had least expecting it he saw it.

A tired but smiling face was leaving the foster home in the neighborhood. Instinctively he hid himself behind the nearest pillar, wanting to see what was going on. Watching Harry saying goodbye to an older woman filled him with curiosity.

Was Harry a volunteer?

He knew some students gave some kind of social service as part of their program... but even if that was case, why was his assistant working this late into the night? He remembered Harry leaving the lab quarter before eight, wishing him a good rest. Had he been working ever since?

VI

Harry's enthusiasm did not diminish at all as months piled up, on the contrary, the young man always seemed to overflow with energy. Things at the lab only keep improving from there, work moved effortlessly and Severus found himself surprised with enough time to sleep at night. At peak season...

Chemistry was not going only great regarding to experiments... the subtle flirtation between them, had growing more and more evident as of lately, the soft accidental brushes of their hands as they pass each other delicate equipment, followed by knowing smiles... and that instinctive search for closeness, pleasantly reciprocated... the shared excitement when work was done...

Followed by long extensive talks about everything and nothing in particular where frequent, leading them to a mutual understanding of they work and each other, that grew better every day.

They discovered, between formulas and substances, frustrations and successes, the real character of the other, rejoicing because although they had some notable differences, both held the same core values and were, in the end, compatible.

Discover that brought them closer.

Often they found themselves sharing a ordered breakfast from the cafeteria first thing in the morning before they even got to work, one day Harry suggested changing the view of the lab for the balcony or the roof, and now they did when they had time and there was a good day outside. If not, they ate in the research area of the laboratory. And on a couple of memorable occasions, Severus invited Harry to dine on burgers at the Burrow, a small venue near campus.

Severus however felt guilty for he kept from Harry an ugly secret.

Moved by an unhealthy curiosity to discover why Harry keep working incomprehensibly late into the night in an Orphanage home, and determined to discover the reason he asked the Dean for the young green-eyed man's school record.

And while what he found there was not at all what he was looking for... it hurt him deeply, to the point of making him feel ashamed of himself.

He discovered that Harry had grown up in that very foster home he had seen him so many times now. His story... was sad at its best, painful at its worst. His parents died when he was only one year old. His custody was transferred to his closest relatives. Aunt from the maternal side and her family. From then on, Harry accumulated an impressive and suspicious amount hospital visits, a collection of bruises, bumps, scratches and visits to the school nurse.

The injuries were most diverse and varied from small to very serious.

During his early preschool education, and after two different police reports and a CPS visit Harry was listed as a possible victim of domestic abuse.

On his eighth birthday Harry was provisionally sent to a shelter to save his life.

Later, as his health improved enough he was sent to the first of the many foster homes where he grew up.

Being the last stop the one at twelve. In the very same town he was living now. In the very same home where he had seemed to be working... but was probably just visiting...

It was after all in a sense, his home. The place where he grew up.

Severus promised himself that while he would never tell Harry what he had done, he would not forget what he had read in those cruel reports.

He wasn't going to treat him any differently, from now on either, Harry deserved the recognition of what he achieved on it own.

If he had not yet or ever spoke with him about his past, he surely had his reasons.

However now more than ever he wanted to become the kind of person Harry would tell his life to.

VII

Harry added very carefully the small pieces of soft, silvery-white metal into the borosilicate glass flask. Carefully taking the temperature as the potassium slowly started melting inside.

"Melting point at 63 ° C" Harry announced cutting the fire immediately and letting the alkali metal to rest, taking great care of keeping it apart from any liquid substance.

Potassium was one hell of an active substance and he didn't wanted to have to deal with an explosion this late in the evening.

So letting down the flask in a clear space he took out his safety glasses and gloves, placing his normal ones over his nose.

Giving a glance to the black-eyed man who was quickly taking notes of the reaction.

"Perfect, Harry" he said taking a couple of pictures without flash for the article "Do we have any extra assignments today?"

"I think we're good for today" Harry took off his rather grimy lab coat and Severus followed suit.

"What time is it?"

"A few minutes before seven."

"Still a pretty decent hour"

"Yes, indeed" Harry told smiling

"Harry... can I ask you out for a date?" It came out without thinking. But Severus realized he was meaning it.

It was perhaps a bad idea, but he really wanted to ask.

"Oh" exclaimed Harry averting his gaze and blushing a little "Do you meant dining at Burrow? Molly is going to scold you again if she sees you like this"

The small diner called the Burrow was a warm and welcoming place. Small and busy but the food was surprisingly good. From time to date it had become their most visited place. The owner, Mrs. Molly Weasley, treated them very warmly, and with familiarity chiding them for working late and not taking care of themselves as they should.

"We can go to dinner too, if you want Harry, but I was referring to... another kind of date. A more formal one. Do you accept?"

The green-eyed looked shocked for a moment then he smiled and for Severus that smile was a enough of an answer.

VIII

As he was dressing for the date on Saturday afternoon, Severus felt somewhat uncomfortable —used to the usual sloppiness a lab coat and hair tied up carelessly—he felt weird using plain, street clothes. 

Still not believing it. He was having a date today. When was the last time he had one? It was so long ago that Dinosaurs roamed the earth by the time if he was remember correctly.

He was having a date with a young man that was still in a way his student...

This... was something that were on the line in his work ethics, he wanted desperately to tell himself he wasn't the kind of person who did this...

But he couldn't.

And he knew it. 

The thing was that... this was not just a fling. Or some weird kind of power play. Something sparked from their forced closeness. He didn't asked because wanted to feel young. He knew he wasn't. He just sincerely liked the young man. He wanted to get to know more about Harry. He wanted Harry to know more about him... the person he was outside the lab...

Being sorely focused on his work for so long... he barely any idea himself...

Was this a bad idea? Something he was going to regret? Was thing something Harry will regret later on?

He sincerely valued Harry's talent, and he didn't wanted to put a halt in his education or broken up his learning...

During dinner the night before at the Burrow, as they were discussing plans for their date Harry finally told him about his work at the foster home. Without telling much about himself he told Severus he was volunteering as a way to give back to the place he grow up in. 

Hearing that Severus felt a pang of guilt eating up at his gut. He had already know that. He already know how much Harry had suffered in the young years of his life...

For a long moment he thought about confessing.

Yet he remained silent. Afraid his confession will broke any trust that could exist between them, and only praised Harry's work.

Apparently very relieved, Harry smiled widely at him, telling him he was still needed there the next day and asking if it was okay for Severus to pick him up at the place.

He of course agreed, and here he was, an hour left to their meeting and ready to go.

A little earlier than agreed.

Driving for the first time after almost a year had its repercussions and he was having trouble keeping up.

Irritated drivers passed him in a haste.

Fortunately, he was a cautious man and had started the journey with more than enough time to arrive early at the foster home.

Nothing could ruin this day.

IX

"Once upon a time," Harry was saying to the enthralled group of very young kids gathered around him. "there was a wide field where grasslands grew and cows grazed. In the middle of there was a beautiful garden with hazelnuts, and a large, majestic blooming Rosebush... and under it sat a Snail, who had a lot inside his shell – namely, himself."

"Wait till my time comes" it said. "I'll do a great deal more than grow roses; more than bear nuts; or give milk, like cows and the sheep!"

"I expect a great deal from you" said the Rosebush. "May I dare ask when this is going to happen?"

"I'll take my time" said the Snail. "You're always in such a hurry! That does not arouse expectations!"

Next year the Snail lay in almost the same spot, in the sunshine beneath the Rose Tree, which was budding and bearing roses as fresh and as new as ever. And the Snail crept halfway out of its shell, stretched out its horns and drew them back in again.

"Everything looks just as it did last year. No progress at all; the Rose Tree sticks to its roses, and that’s as far as it gets."

It was time for the last activity of the day, telling a story, taking a shower, and going to sleep. Harry was about to tell them the story of the snail and the rosebush. Through his words, he could see in their excited faces that the children of the house imagined the scenarios, the situations.

Perhaps they could forget for a while the sadness of their circumstances. And imagine themselves living a happy life.

He wanted them to be like the Rosebush, which blooms and lives in pure contentment. Giving the world the best of itself. Expressing its joy in its blossoming, in its roses. Enjoying life just by living it. That was what he wanted to express with that story.

"But — asked the rose — shouldn't we all give the best of ourselves to others, shouldn't we offer them as much as we can? It is true that I have given nothing but roses; but you, on the other hand, who have so many gifts, what have you given to the world? What can you give?"

"I’ve no intention of doing anything of the sort!" said the Snail. "The world means nothing to me. What do I have to do with the world? I have enough to do with myself and within myself" Harry continued to tell the story

"That’s so sad" said the Rose Tree. "I can’t creep into myself, no matter how much I want to; I must go on bearing roses. Their petals fall off and are blown away by the wind... Although once..." the Rosebush continued, "I saw how a mother kept one of my flowers in her hymnbook, one of my very own roses was placed on the breast of a lovely young girl, and a boy kissed another one in the first joy of his life. That did me good, it was a true blessing. Such are my memories, my recollections, my life..."

Severus who had finally arrived unscathed after half an hour of bad driving, and a small talk with the security guard at the entrance heard Harry's voice talking, following the sound he smiled warmly at the scene playing before him, leaning on the threshold he keep quiet to not interrupt the children who were amazed at the story, there was sixteen between boys and girls, they seemed to be really small, if he had to guess he would say the majority was maybe five or six years old.

"And so the Rose Tree bloomed on in innocence, and the Snail loafed in his house –the world meant nothing to him. And like that years rolled by... The end"

There were exclamations of joy, but also some tiny serious faces declared out loud that they wanted to be like that Rosebush and not like the snail, others agreed telling that the snail was very selfish, then there was some applause.

Harry pleased his small audience with some exaggerated bows that threw him to the ground and caused giggles.

Then as if all the little kids shared a mind, they ran to Harry in a stampede, tickling him mercilessly.

It was then when Severus decided to made his presence know, clearing his throat to be noticed.

Everyone in the room when silent and looked at him.

"Who are you sir?" asked a little boy with his thumb in his mouth.

To say that Harry — who was lying on the floor while little children tickled him— blushed was diminishing the extent of his embarrassment. His expression made impossible for Severus to contain a crooked smile

"Hello"—he greeted— "nice story"— he told but Harry seemed to continue in shock, so he didn't answer.

"It was"— interrupted a small freckled girl with very curly hair—"did you like it too?"

"Of course, Harry is a very good storyteller"

"Are you Harry's friend?" asked the boy with the thumb in his mouth.

"Oh I know! You are his "special friend" right?" —said a girl with long black hair with a knowing expression.

Harry sprung to his feet at that comment.

"Okay that is going to be enough for today. It's time for sleep. Let's not bother Doctor Snape with questions okay?" said Harry

"Doctor?" Said a small red haired with fright in his voice.

"A doctor?" Echoed the little girl with the curly hair.

"Is he your friend, Harry?"

"Your special friend?"

"if he is a doctor, he is going to vaccinate us!" Exclaimed a kid.

"He is going to inject us!" exclaimed another.

And with that hell broke loose... 

Scared children ran away trying to escape the imminent vaccination. 

Attracted by the commotion, Minerva, who was the manager of the home and cordially known as "grandma" between the kids entered the small playroom. Looking critically at the visitor and deciding immediately that the commotion had to be his fault, she looked at him sternly over his square glasses.

Severus had the crazy idea that the stare reminded him of a cat. A very angry, disappointed cat.

"Children, children, please calm down — she said in a firm voice — there is nothing to be afraid off. There is still time until our annual health check up. No one is going to inject you. This _doctor_ is here to see Harry"

"He is going to vaccinate Harry!" Said a little boy, still terrified.

"Is Harry sick?"

"Oh no!"

"Is he going to the hospital?"

"Harry!"

X

It took a long time to convince the children that the doctor was not vaccinating anyone, that Harry was not sick, that they were not sick. And that no one was going to hurt them.

To appease the restless, frightened kids again Minerva suggested Severus to read the group another story. This way the kids will understand that he meant no harm and will calm them having a reason for his presence.

A little awkwardly he sat cross legged in the middle of the floor calling all the kid's attention simply by raising his voice. Trying hard to remember a story he started talking "There were once five-and-twenty tin soldiers. They were all brothers, born of the same old tin spoon. They shouldered their muskets and looked straight ahead of them, splendid in their uniforms, all red and blue"

It was such an old story... The brave tin soldier. He hoped he remembered well. "The very first thing in the world that they heard was "Tin soldiers!" A small boy shouted it and clapped his hands as the lid was lifted off their box on his birthday. He immediately set them up on the table..."

The soft murmurs were dying as all the kids started falling in to the world of the story. Severus continued talking. "All the soldiers looked exactly alike except one. He looked a little different as he had been cast last of all. The tin was short, so he had only one leg. But there he stood, as steady on one leg as any of the other soldiers on their two. But just you see, he'll be the remarkable one..."

By the time Severus finished telling the story, the general atmosphere was sleepy, dotted with yawns. Some seemed to be falling asleep in their places. It was after all well past their bedtimes.

Severus accompanied Harry upstairs, carrying one of the little ones over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Unexpectedly he felt a tug in his pants around the knee, looking down he found one of the kids holding and tugging the fabric of his pants, it was little know-it-all girl from before.

"Do you like Harry?" she asked.

"Yes" Severus answered without knowing why he was being so honest with this little girl.

"Okay then" she said slowly blinking "You're okay, I guess... as long as you're not one of those doctor who vaccinate, of course"

XI

During their dinner at the restaurant, both exhausted after putting so many little kids to bed, an embarrassed Harry apologized to Severus for the scene.

Severus of course assured him there was nothing to apologize for... And he mean it. 

Of course it had been many levels of unexpected, mostly because he didn't considered himself a children person, hell he wasn't even sure he was a people person if he was honest, but he was kind of glad. Relieved.

It was hard to explain but it had to be with the fact that he had got to see a side of Harry he didn't expected but still liked very much... 

With great maturity and patience, the young green-eyed man explained that this particular foster home educated and prepared the kids for all kinds of family diversity. Explaining too, a little hurriedly, that he personally believed no matter what family ended up adopting them, as long as they were loved, and cared for, he was happy, because to him all kids deserved the unconditional love and support of a family.

Severus felt a punch to gut at those words... Harry didn't seemed sad or hurt, only... determined. Sincere... 

But he knew personally Harry didn't had any of that unconditional love he was talking about... 

He... was about to reach out for his hand over the table... but instead he closed it in a fist... 

So-Harry told as he cut a small piece of meat-he was trying in the best of his abilities to give them all the self-esteem, confidence, attention and care he could in the meantime.

Feeling a rush of pride for Harry, for what he did for those kids, Severus told Harry exactly what he felt, pride and admiration, the green-eyed man who had been a little nervous, looked a little surprised, but also oddly relieved and flattered anyway.

The young man even joked around a bit saying Severus that should tell the kids stories more often.

"I didn't remembered the brave tin soldier to be so... morbid" Severus confessed a little worried "But it was that one or the ugly duckling those are the only ones I could remember... and really..." 

"Oh, don't worry about it, I can tell they loved it... they don't really see the stories like we do... it's just kind of weird, right? thinking about a good, new story for kids to hear? One that is good enough and don't have anything bad in it... but still entertaining"

"... Absolutely"

"Do not worry, that's only our beliefs, our morale, judging those stories, trying to discern if they are appropriate for the audience we are about to reach... frail and impressionable... it's the weight of the responsibility. It happened to me too, at the beginning. But right now I can telly you that for them it was just... a beautiful love story, if just only a little... tragic, at end" 

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convinced... If it's because of me... "

"Oh no, not at all. I really do, it's good for them to hear all these stories. Strengthens their imagination and teaches them values at the same time. Prepares them to confront the realities of life... It's not something just I say because, it's psychology." 

"... if you say so... I'm just a man of science so I'm going to have to trust you in this"

"I thank you for the confidence" Harry told jokingly placing his palm very solemnly over his chest. 

A dry laugh escaped from Severus at that. 

"You really should come another time. In places like this one... extra hands are always welcome"

"Thank you very much for inviting me. I'm going to consider it very seriously" 

"You mean it? Thank you!"

"For what?" Severus asked raising a brow. 

"Everything I guess?" Harry replied with a ginormous smile that melted the serious face of Severus and he smiled too...

At the end of dinner, they took a long drive over the empty streets, stopping only to buy some coffee and donuts for dessert. It had become sort of an habit in their late nights at lab. 

They parked under a street lamp in a calm, quiet area next to a park.

Severus who had been all stages of nervous since they left the restaurant, suddenly realizing that their date hasn't been exactly a date, but instead a reversed version of what they normally did: late work... the only difference was that this time he was being Harry's assistant, which was funny enough, then a slightly fancier shared meal... and some donuts for dessert... 

Anxiety growing steadily he started considering if maybe Harry wanted something different, or was bored, but too polite to telling anything about it...

In the silence of the car, seeing the passerby jogging, or walking their pets despite the late hour while drinking a heavenly coffee he felt suspiciously good. Nothing had changed at all and yet... It was perhaps the relaxed gesture in Harry's face, the way he clutched his paper cup while sipping absentmindedly... that sweet, shy smile... it calmed him. 

He felt like it was good to share this very moment of pause with Harry and no one else. Just relaxing with their coffee, no pressure, no hurry to go back to work, just resting from the chaotic and hurried everyday they lived...

Reflect and pause. 

Severus had wanted so badly to ask Harry about his time growing up... but the young man had yet to tell anything about the abuse he endured.

Was there not enough confidence between them to share this...? Maybe Harry wanted to forget and move forward. Look on the present. And if that was the case Severus wanted to respect that.

He didn't wanted to bring horrible memories to taint the present.

Even less when he knew well what it meant to have a moment of peace himself. 

It will take time... and he had to learn to give whatever was in between them time to grow and just be...

Reaching out for the box of donuts, not really looking he felt the warm touch of Harry's hand, trying to reach the box and touching him instead... 

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Severus face and quickly moved his hand away, embarrassed and mumbling an apology, his whole face growing red.

Severus needed only three seconds to react, his hand moved instantly, catching the smaller and significantly softer hand of Harry in his again.

The green-eyed man looked at him, surprised, apparently searching on his face for an explanation but didn't tried to pull his hand away...

Severus didn't considered himself impulsive, but this had been an impulse, something he didn't hyper-analyzed it just felt... right.

Like the answer he had been looking for. 

Perhaps... perhaps he was not the only one feeling something...

Maybe, maybe there was a hope in this sea of speculations.

After a while, Harry's hand shifted to curl around his too, and the old, rugged heart inside Severus chest jumped, fluttering like a bird trying to escape... 

If he didn't knew already that it was physically impossible for it's heart to jump out of the chest... 

Holding hands like this, inside the car, looking at the small lights in the distance felt... entirely different...

Felt like a step forward... to where that was yet to be seen. 

But with Harry by his side Severus decided he was not afraid or even worried of walking to wherever this path might take them. 

At the end of their unexpectedly romantic date Severus drove to Harry's place, and old building with cheap rent, where the tenants where mostly students, the tiredness was evident in the young face. He wanted Harry to rest and at the same time he was reluctant to see him part... 

Parallel parking in front of the building that had already all lights out making painfully evident how late it was... 

Harry looked at his shoes mumbling something that sounded like a goodbye... 

And once again Severus just knew he couldn't let him go just like that... 

Taking off his seat belt he reached out, just in time to place his own hand over Harry's already in the handle of the door. 

His entire posture was awkward as hell, but he didn't even realized that.

"Severus?"

Entirely lost in Harry's eyes, so close and so... green...

"Can I kiss you?"

The pretty eyes he had been admiring closed and Harry's entire face lit up red... it was the trembling hands that touched his shoulders what made him realize just what he said... 

Was it too much? Was he not...? 

Trying to move back to give Harry space his mind screaming at his tactless... he realized Harry's hands where holding him in place, this time was him the one looking back at the young man's face to look for answers, but what he found... was the softest kiss he had experienced in his whole life...

Barely a touch from Harry's lips. 

With great tenderness Severus returned the kiss.

XII

The very next day after the date, after spending the rest of the night just thinking about it and not sleeping at all Severus arrived very early at the lab in the campus the next day.

Only to find Harry already waiting there for him.

After a moment where once again his heart, seemed to act on it own... Severus went to meet him. His look, his smile... 

Over the breakfast sandwiches and their animated chat about the usual gossip on campus Severus finally asked Harry to formally go out together. 

None of them had made a big fuss over their date the night before, or about the kiss they both shared in front of Harry's building.

They were after all still a teacher and student. 

And to complicate things further Severus was Harry's mentor.

He knew what he was asking from Harry _the formality of it_ could be difficult for the young green-eyed man.

But even overall the work, their particular circumstances... he wanted to do things right, for both.

So when Harry accepted, nodding and shyly taking his hand onto his he knew... that he will never wanted to let go.

From that moment on what they had started to grown, becoming something akin to a relationship.

Their work at the lab also keep pilling up, assorted companies were asking for safety studies in the development of new products, mostly high impact fertilizers and household cleaning products so most of their days were spend until late hours at night hunched over their tables, exhausted and tiredly comparing information with one another.

It was truly daunting but the only thing Severus truly thanked of the whole ordeal was all experience and prestige Harry was getting. It will surely serve his career later on.

Despite their late nights not everything was exactly the same as before in their long hours at the lab.

Severus for example had gotten into the habit of stealing a few kisses from Harry here and there, sometimes in the middle of their investigation, laughing wholeheartedly at Harry's flustered chastise. 

A good morning kiss and goodbye kiss were soon added to their daily routine, and they both fully expressed often the desire to spend more time with one another, longing for a little free time to have another date. 

Which prompted Severus to extend Harry an invitation to spend the weekend after finals on his house.

After a long very awaited weekend that initially was only an excuse to have two days for them alone but ended up being the two of them mostly working on Harry's thesis, there were many more formal dates at nice restaurants and much more frequent informal invitations to the Burrow or to have burgers in any other place.

For the children in the foster home, they made time for many more stories, many more hours of fun as now Harry was getting Severus more involved in volunteering together.

The time became months, in between stolen kisses at their workplace, impromptu dates that went from walking around the campus at one am, going shopping, or just watching the sunset from the tallest building at the campus.

With the past of time Harry's graduation was getting closer.

And so the nerves of defending his thesis.

Severus made all what he could to give the young man all the time and assurance he could.

Juggling work, with teaching an a stressed partner wasn't something he seem himself capable of... and yet somehow he found that having Harry at his side, knowing they were working hard for his future, made it all ten times easier...

After the last exam as they were both lazying on the couch Severus asked the young green-eyed man to live together. At first Harry declared that he did not wanted to be even more of a nuisance that he already was but the dark-eyed man made it clear to him that his presence was loved, wanted, and that he would not consent to call himself a nuisance.

Still he didn't pressured the issue any further... He wanted to gave Harry all the time to think about about it.

Children who were still at the foster home had started to see them more as a unit than as separate people long ago.

Pestering Harry with their endless questions about when they were getting married.

XIII

Harry's graduation brought the couple many surprises. Not only the graduation ceremony gave Severus immensely pride for Harry accomplishment, but also the green-eyed man saw his dreams starting to become a reality. 

After a long, emotional talk, Harry officially moved into Severus' house. The process of moving his things out from his old building attracted a lot of attention from his former classmates. It was odd to them seeing their former professor walking around so freely helping a classmate like this.

Despite the stares nobody asked them anything in the end. 

Harry occupied a large room next to Severus bedroom at the beginning, but in the end he realized that most of the time he was not even using it, and soon they ended up moving again all his things to the bedroom he shared with the black eye-man most days.

And so they decided to turn the vacant space into a private office where all things work related found their place. It was relaxing for them to sometimes just close the door, disconnect the phone and enjoy a little time to themselves.

It felt equal parts weird and liberating for them to be able to walk on the streets on mornings hand in hand without the fear of attracting too much attention to themselves, and they enjoyed it to the fullest.

Two months after graduation the dean of the faculty in person asked the green-eyed man to work for the university, as second research chemist.

And Harry found himself at the lead of his own research to direct. Unfortunately one day where pressure was just too hard, and results were not good at all, Harry's insecurities finally flared in the worst of moments.

Overwhelmed by work, finding his first harsh, unfair critics and difficulties, he fell into a horrendous spiral of depression that he didn't know how to deal with, underestimating himself, believing that he was failing, he panicked, working hours and hours with no rest, staying much after Severus had went home, pretending everything was alright every time Severus offered to stay or asked what was wrong.

Harry ended up exhausted and confused, sad and feeling bad for not being honest with his partner he withdrew himself entirely.

Every day was getting harder and harder to smile...

Feeling progressively worse with himself Harry realized he was not worth the work he was doing. That probably he had not the talent or the brains for really doing it. He felt himself like an imposter. Feeling like it was just thanks to Severus that he was got this far and that without his talent he was just another graduate with no experience or worth.

His frail pretense however didn't lasted him much more.

One night after being sleep deprived once again, he messed up a simple compound he had done hundreds of times before...

And he broke. By just that simple mistake all of it broke like a dam. He cursed, he shouted to finish it all being a sobbing mess.

Very concerned Severus comforted him. At first he found resistance, just like he had expected. But then as they both where in their home, trying to talk about it Severus heard his beloved explain with cold indifference the reasons why he didn't believed himself worth, not the job, or the opportunities he had so far... even going as far to not consider himself worth of Severus love.

Which was not only jarring for Severus to hear, but also heartbreaking. 

Painful. How could have him overlooked it? How had he failed to tell Harry how much he loved him. How much he mean to him?

He should have been there for him.

His beloved Harry was very independent and wanted to earn all things by himself but...

Severus felt like he had failed the most. Letting Harry under this kind of pressure... It could break anyone.

But the worst of it all, the most painful was seeing Harry confessing in tears how much he loved him, how real was his fear of losing him. Severus could only hold him. Hug him dearly to his chest, letting him cry as long as he wanted.

Feeling horrible himself.

Still hiding on Severus arms, clenching the fabric of the white dress shirt, tears falling over the fabric, warm and painful Harry finally told him about his fears, his insecurities. The shadow of his past.

The very worst of everything, all he had inside his heart, and was pretending it didn't existed.

But that was hurting him.

The death of his parents, the life with his abusers, all the humiliation and pain he suffered within there. The starving. The nightmares. Beatings. All the controlling. His hopes, his dreams being shattered all over again.

He convinced himself that he didn't mattered at all, closing his heart in order to continue surviving.

Convincing himself all the bad things were his fault.

Knowing well he was not capable of loving or be loved anymore. Not after that...

Harry said it all as if he had done something horrible. As if opening his heart was a shameful secret that he was afraid to expose.

"You are capable of giving love, Harry" Severus told him "I know because you have given that love to me. I can feel it, in every touch, in every kiss, in every hug, in every beat of your heart. I can see it too every time you laugh with the kids at the foster home. There is a lot of love to give in your heart, despite everything you went through, you're still a caring beautiful soul. But it is not only about giving love, my dear, you too must receive it. And I who love you and will always love you, will make sure you know this, I'll make sure you felt loved every single moment of your life. I promise."

XIV

The following year, a confident, stronger Harry, was not in charge of just one investigation, but three different ones.

His popularity on the rise.

Severus carried the remaining ones alone. Once again the work was starting to grow beyond them and the Dean, who was delighted with the fame his department was having as a talent hotbed, began to insist that they might need more assistants.

Harry and Severus looked at each other, and replied that they would seriously think about it. On their scarce spare time they still volunteered at the foster home when they could.

In all this years not much changed there, outside the addition of Sybill Trewlaney a disastrous psychology intern, as part of the staff, she was hired to help Minerva, but albeit quite lively and loved by the kids, she was a very distracted person and often looked for the glassed she was wearing or was looking for a pen that had been the whole time in her hands.

The past moths due to the workload none of them had any time to visit. They both missed the kids dearly.

But work was truly at peak.

One day in the drive home Harry received a call from the 'grandma' of the place, the owner Minerva, surprising them both.

She almost never called outside of the weekly call he gave Harry to see how he was.

This time however the pale face of Harry at hearing the familiar voice over made Severus turn around and start driving towards the home. 

Upon arrival Minerva received them in her office, apologizing for calling so abruptly, but going to business almost immediately, his mouth a fine tense line. 

Sybil had received a call about little girl in a really difficult situation.

Heather.

A five-year-old girl who had been the victim of one of the most brutal kinds of mistreatment and abuse they have heard so far.

The kid have suffered serious physical injuries, but for the moment she was in stable condition.

Minerva's main concern was the psychological aspect of the minor, who suffered from some form of autism yet to be exactly determined from a professional, she believed that the abuse could have exacerbated her condition, telling them that the mental abuse received was so serious that the possibility of permanent damage had not been ruled out.

She told them the child was going to be in the foster home provisionally, as they had the space and no other house seemed to meet the requirements to receive her.

The problem was that the little kid had been starving herself since her arrival.

'Grandma' pulled out from under his desk the file of the kid.

A picture of her was the first thing they both saw.

Heather was a beautiful girl, with deep dark eyes in which you could barely see a shade of the violet flower from which she received her name. But Heather was also a deeply wounded child, who did not utter a word, occasionally she cried silently but didn't allow anyone to touch her.

Minerva needed to visit London the next day and Sybill, in all her goodwill, kindness, and talent for the involuntary comic arts, was not entirely convincing to meet the challenge of caring — even for a few hours — for a little girl with Heather's characteristics.

So with great remorse —for she knew that Harry and Severus were been so busy—she had called out to them for a little help.

XV

Heather looked at Harry with big eyes in their first encounter. All silence.

The green-eyed man felt his heart split as he saw the freshly healed scars on her hands and bare feet. But he felt the real pain when he saw only emptiness in her eyes. The little girl looked like a doll.

Silent and broken.

Harry couldn't bear it. He caught her in his arms.

She obviously panicked, and fought for her life. She scratched and hit Harry's skin instinctively, struggling to free herself, but the green-eyed boy didn't yield, holding her as strongly as he could.

Crying silently, not for the pain the little one was inflicting on his flesh, but for the memories. Remembering in her desperation his own past, he saw himself in there, fighting with all he had to escape the pain, the little girl in his arms opened her pale lips, but thought better of it, closed them again and just bit hard on the hand that was closest to her.

He did not release her, but neither did he get angry about it. Harry knew why she was doing that. 

And it was breaking his heart.

Finally realizing that Harry was not letting her go, she went limp, surrendering herself to the inevitable.

She trembled.

And cried.

But when the beating, the pain didn't arrived she looked confused.

No one was hitting her, or punching her, there was no pain, no burns, no cuts.

Puzzled the kid looked at her captor.

Still silent, and fearful, not knowing why someone was holding her if it was not going to hurt her.

But when Harry started caressing her hair and humming softly at her she broke down, crying loudly, and a second later she returned Harry's embrace with all the strength her slender little arms allowed.

Harry keep her close and hugged strongly. In whispers he sang her a lullaby. 

Telling her repeatedly that it was safe. That everything was okay. 

Even much after the exhausted kid had fell asleep.

Severus was together with Sybill, taking care of the all others. Making sure all of the little ones received their food and ate everything, included -specially- their vegetables, and then after diner going orderly out to play.

The dark-eyed man had entrusted Harry with taking care of the Heather, assuming that the presence of two adults could be jarring. 

And he was not mistaken.

The image of a Harry and a Heather asleep with tears still hanging from their eyelashes was tender and painful at the same time.

He covered them with a blanket and went out with the heart heavy, closing the door behind him and assuring Sybill they were okay, waiting with her for them to wake up naturally. He didn't want to scare the little girl by imposing his presence on her in the room to soon.

When she finally woke up, a little startled because of the soft comforting warmth... the little girl found out she was still being hugged.

Letting out a huge sigh she waited very quietly for any dangers. 

Still not very sure if it was okay.

If pain was really away.

She remembered the soft voice of the man holding her.

And went peacefully to sleep again.

When she woke up the next time a smiling face was looking down at her.

... At the end of that day Heather was still locked in the room that had been arranged for her, without speaking yet.

But she accepted a few bites of the food Harry brought her in a bowl.

XVI

When it had been more or less fifteen days of her arrival at the house, thanks to continued efforts of everyone around her Heather made some progress, and because of that Harry felt as if she finally was ready to be outside her room and meet everyone.

In her first day out the green-eyed man had introduced her all the other kids, managed to make her eat a little more and she even managed to feel safe enough to walk down some empty corridors on her own. That day she was doing precisely that when accidentally ran into Severus alone for the first time. His presence as of always was intimidating. So she immediately hid behind a huge flower pot hopping to not be noticed.

The black-eyed man, believing that perhaps she was feeling ill, picked her up and brought his hand to touch her forehead to check for fever. The little girl got so scared she kicked him hard. He understood the mistake too late but knew that he should not let her go, if he did she could run in panic and hurt herself.

Her hits weren't really painful, not at least until desperate to escape, she dug her nails into his forearm, causing deep scratches.

Severus did not understand much of child psychology. He was a scientist.

But it didn't take much to understand how much she was suffering. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain and damage inflicted to her, to be enough to prevent her from trusting anyone. The fear she must feel to harm others in her attempts to defend herself.

"Are you feeling bad, Heather?" He asked the girl who trashed on his arms.

He held her tighter, to keep her from hurting herself.

With the girl in his arms, staining her clean dress with his blood because he had to hold her with both arms to prevent any accident, Severus took her to the infirmary.

There he found Minerva, who almost screamed at seeing the dress covered in blood.

Without releasing the girl Severus showed the old matron his arm and made a gesture for her to not say anything.Then he asked her for antiseptic and a band-aid for the wounds.

Taking out the first aid kid she started patching the wound, flinching at how deep they were.

Heather however was only looking at the man, in awe. She stopped struggling to free herself, and watched as the older woman clean the cuts she had made.

For many hours Heather walked in the arms of Severus through the institution.

Eventually they even ran into Harry and heard him read a story to the others. When the children left, the slightly puzzled green-eyed greeted them both with a bright smile noting the gesture Severus made to him to keep silence for now.

At the end of the day, Minerva said good night to the girl and Severus took her to bed.

With a lot of patience, Harry's and Sybill help, they finally managed to change her into nightwear.

A small simple cotton nightgown.

With a gesture Severus asked to be left alone with her. Harry and Sybill came out wishing the little kid a good night.

Once left alone he picked her up again. A little surprised the little kid trembled but she didn't looked as scared anymore.

Accustomed to the proximity of Severus she understood that he was not going to harm her.

"I'm so sorry I scared you before —he said— Now you're safe, Heather. You can always come to me or Harry if something scares you or there is something wrong. Anything. I'll make sure no one hurt you, okay? Goodnight kid" With those simple but significant words, Severus let a small kiss on the girl's forehead, placed her on the bed and tucked her, finally leaving the room.

XVII

Heather continued making a slow but steady progress that made Minerva have a lot of hope in her recovery. Within a few months of her arrival, she was already smiling, taking food with others and even saying a few ready-made phrases. She even had agreed to talk a bit with a professional psychiatrist named Hermione Granger who had come to see her, and was now helping her to understand and made even more steady progress.

While Hermione said her self-esteem and self-value had been severely damaged, there was some chance of recovery.

She could not play with the others yet, but he was allowed to listen to the stories and she seemed to enjoy them.

For their part, Harry and Severus were busier than ever, to the point they celebrated their first anniversary with a romantic dinner... of burgers... in the laboratory.

Such amount of workload was mostly because they were still alone. Even if they had done some tests on promising students, they had not come up with anything clear. None convinced them. So they took it with humor and had to postpone the celebrations until the weekend.

They made up for the lab night with an amazing dinner prepared together at home, both of them agreed that they have never tasted such exquisite food or sweeter wine. It was perfect with the dessert of homemade donuts they did as part of their inside joke. 

When they finished Severus left the table and went out. Harry asked what was up, but Severus just answered him to wait.

A little puzzled Harry took the last sip of sweet wine from his drinking glass and waited, until Severus returned with another porcelain plate in his hands which he placed in front of Harry, on top it was a heart made of chocolates and in the middle rested a small square box, lined with satin and a velvet bow.

Inside, a simple silver ring awaited an answer.

The green-eyed man had never contemplated the possibility of marriage. It seemed to him a privilege reserved for "normal" people. All his life he had hid everything from him to people, so his preferences at least to him were always absolutely private.

He secretly admired activists, and those who marched or defended their rights publicly. But he had always knew in his heart that he had no chance to be like them.

Of course he knew that gay marriages were legal in England and he hoped to contribute in the way that he could to the education of the youngest in non-discrimination, non-hatred and respect for diversity. He was deeply moved whenever he heard of one of those weddings and looked at the photographs with tears of great joy.

But he sincerely believed that this was a kind of happiness that was totally beyond his reach.

Destined as he was for loneliness.

However despite how much Harry loved Severus he had never dreamed of asking to get married. For real.

After all he knew that Severus had an image to take care of. He was okay living like this. He was sure he didn't needed it.

However the moment he saw the ring he felt himself smiling like an idiot, blushing and almost crying from the happiness. He was not afraid of being vulnerable, exposed or ridiculed for being gay anymore.

Severus was the only opinion that mattered to him.

And Severus loved him.

He had proven it so many times before. 

Lifting his head to see his partner's face Harry raised from his chair to hug him, to answer him not with words but with a kiss.

XVIII

The Ceremony itself was very brief and mostly bureaucratic. But for newlyweds it held profound relevance. They didn't care that it was just a few firms. For Harry and Severus it was an eternal commitment.

A pact of a lifetime.

Shared with only a few the party was most intimate and meaningful.

At the break of dawn Harry opened his eyes for the first time as husband, Severus body was still pressed against his after a night passionately loving each other, Harry realized that he had not stopped loving Severus for a single second, that he never would, and that Severus loved him just as he had said, tenderly caring for him in all the ways he had hoped for.

He was truly the one for him.

XIX

Accustomed finally to the gargantuan workload, Severus and Harry returned to their volunteer work at the foster home around winter, discovering how much the children had missed them.

There were some new ones they didn't know anything about.

Most of kids that they meet in the years had been adopted. Little Heather however had a particularly difficult time in the previous months as many of her friends had left the home.

She hadn't made much progress either since Harry and Severus stopped visiting her.

They both apologized to Minerva for their absence, and to Heather for not visiting.

She seemed like she wanted to tell them something, but in the end she didn't.

Minerva didn't hold it against them at all.

And was glad to have more hands to help.

The next months Severus and Harry realized that most of the time they talked about Heather and her progress in their casual chats. For both of them she had become a very special girl, they had deep affection for her. 

Neither of them said it clearly, but they had surrendered to the little girl's charm and both wanted the same.

Adopt her. And become a family.

When summer vacation came, Harry and Severus had a serious chat. Amazed, they discovered that what the other wanted to say was what they were thinking of saying themselves.

Not much after they had the very same talk this time at Minerva's desk.

She of course was very surprised by the request.

But ultimately was sure that there were no two other people in the world who loved Heather so much.

If anyone could give her a loving home was definitely them.

During the following months, Severus and Harry underwent the various and rigorous tests, procedures and formalities requested by the agency responsible for Heather's adoption.

One by one they passed the interviews in which it was clear that Heather loved Severus and Harry as much as they loved her.

The happy news that the adoption was authorized reached them on January 27, fourteen days before Heather's seven birthday.

Exultant Harry decided that the days of their home office were officially over.

He dragged Severus through the stores to buy the necessary things for their daughter's room.

Even though the process unfortunately would not end until the end of February the couple was very happy.

Severus and Harry were given special permission to take Heather for to the Amusement Park on her birthday.

The visit had been full of beautiful moments. Severus won at the shooting gallery a pair of toy plushie dragons one electric green that was for Harry, and a purple, sleepy-eyed, that was for Heather —from there they went to the Ferris wheel.

When the cabin stopped at the top, the little one looked in awe at the landscape, overjoyed, a moment later the cabin moved and she freaked out. 

Severus picked her up and hugged her.

"As long as we are with you there is nothing to fear, darling, we will protect you" said Harry while he caressed her hair.

To lighten up the mood Severus and Harry took her to the carousel.

And from there to pick something to eat.

Heather fell asleep on one of the park benches with a cotton candy still in her hand.

Laughing, Harry tucked her in a sweater, wiped her lips with his scarf, and shared the rest of the cotton with Severus.

Knowing that the little girl had to rest Severus carried her very carefully so that she did not wake up and they concluded their visit. 

Harry had not even noticed that they received some strange looks from some people, angry shouts from others. It was not until Heather slept in Severus' arms that he realized that some people looked at them with contempt and even plain disgust. It hurt of course.

But he decided that they should not care. If they were going to be Heater parents they needed to be better than hateful people.

It was a pity that they could not share or understand their happiness, still he had much more important things to cared for. 

His family. He was not going to give those sad bitter people the satisfaction of hurting them. 

Decided he smiled at them.

In the evening they had a birthday celebration in the foster home, in which Heather borrowed Harry and Severus wedding rings, which she put on the cake, concentrated for a long moment with joined hands, the little girl made a strong, strong wish, and then blew out the candles on her cake, the next moment all the lights in the home went out.

Everyone laughed telling Heather that maybe her wish had been too powerful.

Severus y Minerva went out to check the fuse box while Harry keep everyone entertained by making shadows with his hands using the flashlight in his cellphone. The other adults in the group returned quickly informing everyone the trouble had been caused of a blown fuse.

When the day finally come for Heather to go to her new home the girl packed her scarce belongings, receiving with a bright smile her parents had never saw before on her, drawings and hugs from all her friends, giving everyone a hug back, and promising to keep in touch. 

Severus took her bag while Harry picked the waving girl with tears in his eyes. 

The ride home had been all emotional from start to end. Middle way they stopped at their favorite store to buy some coffee and donuts to share at home. Heather chose to have a milkshake instead. The first moment she entered her room she loved it. Harry and Severus worked hard to make it comfortable for her.

Neither Harry nor Severus ever forgot to visit the foster home at least one time every week.

Finally a good candidate had appeared, a young student called Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help to made a little fun at his name, jokingly asking who named their kids like that nowadays. 

Severus just raised a brow, telling him to not be obtuse, that 'unique' names were all in again. 

Although Harry was very strict himself, and the young was a little presumptuous he recognized the young man had the talent. 

Time passed and after a year of therapy little Heather finally received the green light to assist school.

Her first Christmas at home was something Harry and Severus will never forget. 

From there the years passed slowly and smoothly like the gliding of a bird in the gentle summer breeze.

Throughout it all Harry and Severus discovered the joy and true meaning of shared parenting.

Good and bad. 

Calling the doctor in panic the first time she got sick. 

Staying sleeplessness by her bed, holding her hand until the fever went down. 

The nerves of her first day of school. The joy of hearing a tiny excited voice narrate it all. The pride of her notes.

Joy for her first friends.

Outings, birthdays, holidays, helping at the foster home. 

Memories. Like the moment Harry taught Heather to swim, on that lake vacation. Or when Severus taught her to play chess, and the violin, he had always preferred to teach his daughter things that sparked her intelligence.

From time to time the family did game nights where all three had lively games of monopoly and had created a complex system of chess tournaments that defined the tasks of each in the house. Among other projects and crafts.

A perfect life in all its imperfection.

Inevitably sometimes Harry and Heather were attacked by unscrupulous people perhaps jealous of their happiness, perhaps too blind not to understand that parenthood was a privilege and a commitment to pure love. Not realizing how much their words could truly hurt. 

Occasions like those were difficult to face because they could not avoid reliving the horror of the past, which was too great to feel all safe, yet in those times they both leaned on Severus, who proved to be their oak, their rock were they rested, a powerful and gentle soul who will protect them even in the worst of any storm.

XX

The day Heather turned eleven, something incredibly... magical happened. A snow-white owl entered the open window of the kitchen in the middle of breakfast, perched on the table as if nothing had happened, leaving a trail of feathers behind itself gently offering what seemed to be like an envelope made of parchment in front of the surprised girl in pajamas who was still opening her gifts. 

Heather stared for a long moment at the amber-eyed bird with a shiny wrapping paper in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other, then she finally took the letter from the bird. 

Who immediately left not before taking a long drink from Heather's glass. 

Amazed at the incredible sight Severus and Harry looked at their daughter opening a letter the envelop had an address in elegant green calligraphy letters.

Miss Heather Snape Potter

The Unicorn Room

#20 19, Cherry Lane

Surrey England.

* * * * * * *

THE END

* * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking a moment of your time to read it. I really, really appreciated it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> This is my first work for the fandom and the pairing. 
> 
> Un-betaed. All errors are my own. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading it, see you in another work.


End file.
